powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Fiery Feline: The Heist (Comic 1)
It was a dark and ominous night in downtown Chicago. At the museum a security guard walked up to another outside and said “Boring night.” The other guard then said “Is their ever any action on the night shift?” The guard then said “Did you hear about a bunch of thieves surfacing lately in Chicago?” The other guard then said “Yeah, but who the hell would want to steal any of this shit.” Just then a shadow moved across the ground alerting one of the guards. He looked up on the roof and saw nothing, with the other guard looking at him and chucking. He then said “Don't worry no one wants a bunch of dirty bones and manakins.” Meanwhile on top of the roof a young caucasian man with black hair in all black clothing with a glowing blue glowing crystal with a bag full of gear, and a half latina, half caucasian woman in a mostly white outfit with bits of purple and and black with a few guns and some gear on her. The girl then said “You almost got us caught Tim.” Tim then smirked and said “Relax Julia, I’m a professional.” Julia then said “Then act like it.” Tim then mocked her saying “Then act like it.” In a whiny voice, Julia then said “Just go disable the alarm.” Tim then said “I’ll be back in a few.” He then winked at her as he jumped off the roof disappearing into the night. Tim then quickly maneuvered around the guards and made his way to the power box. He then picked the lock on the box and attached a device to it cutting off the power permanently. Tim then radioed in “Powers down.” Julia then said “Alright, Feline’s on the move.” She then put a purple cloth over her face as her brown eyes transitioned into cat eyes allowing her to see clearly in the dark, she then ripped open the vent on top of the roof and jumped inside. She then made her way above the Egyptian exhibit. Feline then opened up a bottom vent and landed on the ground. She then saw a guard was coming and vanished out of sight, leaping onto a wall hiding in the shadows. The guard then walked pass the room and Feline then moved back out of the shadows and ran to a huge red gem on a mantel with a glass cover. Feline then busted the glass open and grappled back into the vents above. Feline then whispered “Feline’s returning to the roof.” Tim then said “Firestrike’s heading your way.” Just then a guard walked over and saw the power box was unlocked. He then looked inside and saw a device inside. Firestrike's then covered his fist in fire and punched the guard from behind knocking him out cold. Firestrike then grappled back up to the top of the museum and saw Feline standing. Firestrike then said “Ready?” Feline then said “Let’s move.” The two then jumped off the roof and made their way to an alley way where Firestrike’s motorcycle was covered up on a wall. Once Firestrike got too far from the building the device he attached to the power box shut off and the alarm went off alerting the guards. The two then hoped on his motorcycle and drove off back to their hideout in the suburbs. Firestrike then parked the motorcycle in their garage and covered it back up. Feline then out her cloth down and her hood letting her long hair flow. Tim then took his hood off as well and said “Can I see it?” Julia then pulled the red gem out her bag and handed it to Tim who awed at its beauty. He then said “The Gem of Anushia: The Forgotten Pharaoh.” The Julia then walked inside the house saying “How much do you think we’ll get?” Tim then said “Atleast 15 grand.” Julia then said “Good money.” Tim then said “Yeah, best score this year so far.” Julia then said “Yeah, but we’ve built up too much heat.” Tim then said “Agreed, we should lay low longer then we usually do.” Julia then said “Atleast a few months.” Tim then said “I’ll drop the gem off tomorrow to Kellen so we get paid.” Tim then ran in his room and changed his attire to casual clothing. Julia then said “Where are you going?” Tim then said “To meet and greet.” Julia rolled her eyes and said “I think you’ve got an addiction.” Tim then said “I never knew you could be addicted to meeting new people.” Julia then said “You know what I mean.” Tim then said “Hey, Julia I’m just trying to enjoy my life. You should try it sometimes.” Julia then said “What are you talking about I go out all the time.” Tim then said “Yeah, to the gym.” Julia then said “What's wrong with staying in shape?” Tim then said “Nothing, I just don't want you to spend your life alone.” Julia then said “That's sweet, but I’ve got you remember.” Tim then said “Alright, don't say I didn't warn you.” Julia then threw the car keys at him and said “Don't you have somewhere to be?” Tim caught the keys and said “Right, see ha in the morning.” He then left the house getting inside their car and riding off. He then parked at a local bar began drinking and talking to a group of girls when a badly beaten girl busted in the room yelling for help. A big man then walked in behind her and grabbed her by the arm and said “Come here bitch!” She then tried hitting him but he was unfazed. She then kicked him in the groin making him release her. He then fell to his knees and said “Your going to pay for that bitch.” He then punched her in the face cracking her nose. She then cried in agony as blood oozed out her nose. He then grabbed her by the hair and said “Let’s go!” Tim then stood in front of the man and said “Leave her alone.” The big man laughed and said “What are you going to do, asshole?” Tim then said “You don't want to find out.” The big man then stared Tim down and said “Right.” He then began to drag the woman out of the bar. Tim then punched the man in the face no fazing him. The big man then punched him in the gut and said “You shouldn't have fucked with me.” The big man then head butted him the face and threw him across the bar. Tim then rose back up to his feet as the man walked out of the bar with the woman on his shoulder. Tim then ran out of the bar and saw no one was outside by the big man. He then set his fist on fire and said “Hey douche bag!” He then punched the big man in the face knocking him out cold and burning his face. Tim then felt his busted lip and then saw the woman on the floor crying. Tim then said “Ma’am calm down it’s going to be okay.” He then bent down to help her up, as he picked her she then lunged onto him holding him tight. She then said “T-thank you.” He then said “Your welcome.” He then led him to her can and said “I’ll get you to a hospital.” She then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said “I can't go to a hospital!” Tim then said “What about your house?” She then said “I don't have one.” Tim then said “Alright I’ll take you back to my house.” She then said “Are you sure you want too?” Tim then said “It’s just not in my nature to let a pretty girl like you did on my watch.” She then smiled and said “You’re a great man.” Tim then said “Well you learn something new everyday.” Tim then drove off heading back to his house…(To Be Continued)